History of Medieval
The story of the legendary outlaw is portrayed with the characters as Glades of Dreams. Plot The film recounts the traditional stories of Robin Hood with the characters cast as glades of dreams. It is narrated by Chris who explains that while there are many different versions to the Robin Hood legend, "we folks of the Glades of Dreams have our own version." Riley teams up with his band of outlaws including Super-Riley, Toby, Denko, Phantom Fighters (Blicky, Picky, Icky, Claite & Sune), and Chris, to assist the people of London. He does this by returning to the people the money taken from them through oppressive taxation by Zardon and his followers: Zarella, Sir Whipper, the bandits (Stan, Harry, George, Juan, Joanna, Nigel & Stamper), thorny buzzards (Brutus & Phil), Kyaku, Captain Crane and the wicked pirates. The true king, King Charleston had left for the crusades and Zardon usurped the throne in his absence. The beginning of the film shows Riley robbing Zardon, who is on his way to London. The angry robot puts out a reward for Riley's capture, but no one responds. Later, Riley, disguised as a city guy, distributes his loot among the townspeople, as they had been suffering as a result of Zardon's heavy taxes. He also secretly attends a birthday party for a winged gecko named Petunia. After discovering that Kyaku had taken the girl's birthday present as taxes, Riley gifts the winged gecko with a bow and arrow, as well as his hat. Petunia, along with her female ceratopsians named Belle and Sophie, and the heart-shaped lizard named Vivian, go out to test the bow and arrow. However, Petunia shoots it into the courtyard of Zardon's castle. Retrieving the arrow leads everyone to a run in with Elycia, Riley's childhood sweetheart, her friends Parafly-Lum, Barbara, Olympia & Julia. Elycia tells of her relationship with Riley. A later scene reveals that Elycia had left for London sometime before the film, and had only recently returned. Both Riley and Elycia still love each other, but each has their doubts about their relationship. Riley fears that his outlaw status means that he could never pursue a relationship with Elycia, who is King Charleston's niece, while Elycia worries that Riley has forgotten about her while she has been away. Riley later chooses to sneak into an archery tournament held by Zardon, after learning that the prize is a kiss from Elycia. Knowing it to be a trap, he disguises himself as a tournament trainer. Riley's identity is discovered by Sir Whipper, but the snake is trapped in a barrel by Claite before he can inform Zardon. Riley wins the tournament. However, his identity is given away thanks to his masterful archery skills, and he is exposed by Zardon and captured. Despite Elycia's pleas, Zardon sentences Riley to death, but thanks to some interference on the part of Super-Riley, Riley manages to avoid death. A huge fight breaks out where they tangle with the Captain of the Guard, as well as Kyaku. Riley manages to escape with Elycia, while also proposing to her. The two of them are joined in the forest, along with the rest of the outlaws and other citizens of London, who all have a wonderful time mocking the robot. But when Zardon finds out about this, he orders taxes to be increased even more, to the point of most of the citizens being driven into debt and jailed. The phantom fighters is arrested when he tries to keep Kyaku from taking money from the church's charity collection box, thus leaving Dongera and Stego to run the church. To scare Riley out of hiding, Zardon plans to hang the phantom fighters. Fortunately, Riley hears of it ahead of time and manages to rescue the phantom fighters as well as the other imprisoned people and steal back the Zardon's ill-gained gold. They all escape from the castle, Though he succeeds, the guards close the portcullis of the castle, blocking his exit. While trying to escape, he fights Kyaku (who has become recklessly obsessed with catching him) on the top floor of the castle. While trying to escape a fire started as a result of Kyaku's recklessness, Riley is forced to jump from the tower roof into the moat, while being shot at by Kyaku's posse. When Riley does not emerge, Super-Riley, as well as Zardon and Zarella, who had been watching, assume Riley is dead. However, Riley survives by swimming under water, using a reed as a snorkel. Enraged, Zardon and Zarella chases Sir Whipper around the castle. Soon after, King Charleston returns from the crusades and straightens everything out. King Charleston pardons Riley and imprisons Zardon, Zarella, Kyaku Sir Whipper and the villains before finally allowing Elycia and Riley to marry. At the end of the film, Petunia joins Riley's Merry Men, this is evidenced by the fact that Petunia stated that "Riley's gonna have kids, so somebody's gotta keep their eye on things." Songs # "Whistle Stop" Written and Sung by Chris (Grand Goodeve) # "Oo-de-lally" Written and Sung by Chris (Grant Goodeve) # "Love" Written by Hans Zimmer Sung by Elycia (Erin Roush) # "The Phony King of England" Written by Hans Zimmer Sung by Toby (Phil Collins), Denko (Jim Cummings), & Super-Riley (Tim Allen) # "Not In London" Written and Sung by Chris (Grand Goodeve) Transcript History of Medieval/Transcript